My Happy Ending
by angel4bella
Summary: She thought she really knew him. She thought he cared, but only to find out he really was someone she never expected. Featuring: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton and more.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Stacy, Wait a minute!" he pleaded from the hallway as Stacy stood in front of the Divas locker room fuming with anger not believing what she just saw minutes before.

"Wait a minute?" Stacy repeated sarcastically breathing heavily. Her eyes were fierce and her expression was fixed into fury. She never expected her boyfriend to do such a thing, and if it wasn't bad enough the person he had to do it with was none other than Carmella Decesare, the 2004 playmate of the year. It was hard enough for Stacy to not feel guilty that she wasn't giving her boyfriend what he wanted but she was being put up against this woman which has a much higher standard compared to herself, in her opinion anyways.

"You expect me to wait a minute?" she repeated again snapping at him. Stacy saw his expression turn to guilt and anxiety as soon as he heard her words for the second time. She put one foot in front of the other walking towards him leaving their faces a few inches apart.

"Let me clear things up. I don't ever want to see your face again!" Stacy said angrily clenching her teeth. She looked at his eyes, his deep blue eyes and smiled for the first time that night. She felt betrayed and hurt that he had to resort to such a thing to get what he wanted.

"After all, you never really needed me." She said holding back her tears. She turned on her heels and started walking away leaving a confused Legend Killer behind. He on the other hand was feeling like crud after realizing what he had just done. He lost the most beautiful and loving woman that entered his life, just because he couldn't wait.

"Shit! How did I get into this mess?" Randy Orton swore as he kicked the wall beside him. After all he knew that one Stacy Keibler would never forgive and forget easily.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys!! Hope you like this chapter... Read and Review everybody!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Reminiscing...

_**Let's talk this over **_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did? **_

_**Was it something you said?**_

"Stacy! Please let's talk about this!" Randy shouted from behind the blonde Diva as Stacy tried her best to ignore him while covering her face with her hands. Tears were already streaming down her face as she turned a corner heading towards her locker room. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough; Randy caught her arm and forced her to face him. She yanked her arm away from him as he looked at her apologetically.

"Why won't you listen?" Randy asked as Stacy looked at him angrily. She slapped him hard as she could as he closed his eyes and returned his gaze back to her with no more than a flinch.

"I know I deserved that but you need to let me explain." Randy said as Stacy covered her ears and shut her eyes. Randy grabbed her arms again and pulled down her hands from her ears.

"Listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you Stacy, everybody knows that! Carmella was just someone... was just a mistake. I made a mistake by cheating on you and I admit I regret it but please just know that I would never choose her over you and that I love you more than life itself." Randy said as she shook her head and pushed him away.

"I don't need your ass of an excuse Randy. I should have listened to Lita and Trish when they warned me about you! You are just a good for nothing son of a bitch!" Stacy yelled as Randy was left the second time that night regretting everything he had done.

_**Don't leave me hangin'**_

_**In a city so dead **_

_**Held up so high **_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew **_

_**And I thought we could be **_

Stacy rushed as fast as she could into her locker room as she got all of her stuff and headed for the parking lot. She searched for her car and found it right beside Randy's black Jaguar. She had to fight the urge not to smash the windows and scratch his car as she threw all her belongings inside her Silver BMW. As she entered her car she remembered all the things she would tell Randy when they would be together in their hotel room balcony just staring at the stars.

Flashback

"_I want to have the biggest and grandest wedding!" Stacy said as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on one of her shoulders._

"_I do too..." He replied awkwardly. Randy would always do this and Stacy would always ignore it. Giving her a little hint that he was hiding something inside._

Stacy even remembered that she didn't call The Legend Killer her boyfriend but her 'Dream boy'. He had everything Stacy wanted in a guy and with added benefits. Randy was someone Stacy was perfect for inside and out and all the WWE Superstars noticed this. One person had to destroy everything that was.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted **_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it **_

_**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending **_

_**So much for my happy ending **_

Stacy covered her face as the tears streamed down her face. She ran from her car and into the hotel where she rushed to the elevator. She pushed the 3 button and waited for the elevator to bring her to her floor. All the while she was looking at her reflection in the elevator walls. When the elevator stopped at the third floor she quickly went out and carried her bags to her hotel room. She entered her hotel room and dropped her bags on the floor and slammed the door behind her. With her back against the door she started sobbing loudly. Stacy's body was giving up on her as her back slid down against the door slowly leaving her legs to fall to the ground.

Stacy slowly looked around her hotel room and saw something that caught her eye. Her eyes focused on it for a moment as she weakly stood up and neared the object that was on top of her night stand. As she got closer she saw what the object was, in spite of the temporary blindness from her tears. Stacy saw Randy and her framed picture, the picture that was just taken a week before at St. Louis. She could already feel the tears stinging her eyes again as she saw how happy she was with Randy and all along since the beginning of the $ 250,000 Raw Diva Search Randy had been two timing her! Who else was in his other agendas? The thought of a third woman was even crossing Stacy's thoughts.

_**You've got your dumb friends **_

_**I know what they say **_

_**They tell you I'm difficult **_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me **_

_**Do they even know you? **_

Flashback

August 16, 2004

"_Man, I know she's hot and all but many sources have told me that she's a bitch." Batista said as Randy shook his head and just brushed the thoughts aside._

"_Whatever man, I've fallen hard and I'm not turning back just because someone's been spreading rumors about her." Randy replied as Batista nodded. Stacy heard everything when she passed by Evolution's locker room. She stopped in her tracks as she heard Batista say something about her again._

"_As long as it makes you happy Randy I don't control your life." He said as Stacy rolled her eyes and left not wanting to hear more._

_She understood that Batista was just looking out for Randy but who was he to say that she was a bitch? He may think that he knows me all to well just because someone told him, than that's just nonsense. Who knows maybe Batista doesn't even know Randy. _

_**All the things you hide from me **_

**_All the shit that you do_**

Flashback

Earlier that night

"_See ya later Randy." Carmella Decesare said as she waved goodbye to Randy Orton, who in return, gave her a kiss. Both WWE superstars not knowing that there was a long-legged diva watching from behind the corner._

"_That good for nothing bastard." Stacy said as she retreated once she saw Randy heading her way. She quickly walked to the Divas locker room and came face to face with Lita._

"_Stace, I just saw Randy with Carmella earlier tonight. They were looking pretty sweet together and if I had to guess he was about to do something before Hunter called him." Lita informed as Stacy breathed heavily but decided against telling her red-headed friend what she just saw._

"_Ames, please, Randy would never cheat on me. I mean he loves me..." Stacy defended then trailed off as Lita or Amy Dumas looked at her best friend and frowned._

"_Has he been acting strange lately?" Lita asked as Stacy reluctantly nodded and looked down._

"_Don't take my word for it Stace; you just have to ask him yourself. He'll tell you what's going on." Lita said as Stacy nodded her head and realized that she may have to accept the truth, the real truth._

_**It's nice to know that you were there **_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared **_

**_And making me feel like I was the only one_**

_**It's nice to know we had it all **_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall **_

_**And letting me know we were done **_

Before event in Prologue

"_Will you shut up Randy! And you better shut up bitch!" Stacy said pointing at Carmella as the brunette was about to interrupt. Randy was trying his best to explain the situation while Stacy was taking out her anger on both Carmella and him as she saw them caught in the act. How long has it been Randy? How long have you been banging that?" Stacy asked pointing at Carmella as Randy just stood there speechless._

"_I thought you really loved me. I thought you were different form the other guys I dated but I just realized that you are not even worth my fuckin' time or my fuckin' feelings!" Stacy said as Randy looked up at her._

"_Stace, I' m sorry." Randy whispered as Stacy clenched her teeth tightly. Her hands were already poised to slap him at that point but she just couldn't do it._

"_Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" Stacy said as she left his locker room and headed for the Divas locker room. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard him a couple of feet behind her._

"_Stacy, Wait a minute!" he pleaded the hallway as Stacy stood in front of the Divas locker room fuming with anger not believing what she just saw minutes before._

"_Wait a minute?" Stacy repeated sarcastically breathing heavily. Her eyes were fierce and her expression was fixed into fury. She never expected her boyfriend to do such a thing, and if it wasn't bad enough the person he had to do it with was none other than Carmella Decesare, the 2004 playmate of the year. It was hard enough for Stacy to not feel guilty that she wasn't giving her boyfriend what he wanted but she was being put up against this woman which has a much higher standard compared to herself, in her opinion anyways._

"_You expect me to wait a minute?" she repeated again snapping at him. Stacy saw his expression turn to guilt and anxiety as soon as he heard her words for the second time. She put one foot in front of the other walking towards him leaving their faces a few inches apart._

"_Let me clear things up. I don't ever want to see your face again!" Stacy said angrily clenching her teeth. She looked at his eyes, his deep blue eyes and smiled the first time that night. She felt betrayed and hurt that he had to resort to such a thing to get what he wanted._

"_After all, you never really needed me." She said holding back her tears. She turned on her heels and started walking away leaving a confused Legend Killer behind. He on the other hand was feeling like crud after realizing what he had just done. He lost the most beautiful and loving woman that entered his life, just because he couldn't wait._

"_Shit! How did I get into this mess?" Randy Orton swore as he kicked the wall beside him. After all he knew that one Stacy Keibler would never forgive and forget easily._

Stacy Keibler brushed away the tears that remained in her eyes as she hugged her newly bought Randy Orton teddy bear near to her heart. She slowly began humming to Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending'.

"And all of our memories so close to me just fade away..." Stacy sang as the room around her slowly disappeared in her mind.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! (",)! 


End file.
